


Take a look at me now

by pastell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, ColdFlash Week, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt: Childhood Friends, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastell/pseuds/pastell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leonard Snart first heard the name 'Barry Allen' in relation to the Flash everything came to a sudden stop. Just for a second the whole world just seemed to freeze up, before he caught himself. For the next few hours he convinced himself that there had to be some kind of mistake, it just wasn't possible, the coincidence too big. And then he ended up in the middle of a forest, playing his role as Captain Cold while looking into the face of a kid he was so damn sure he would never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a look at me now

**Author's Note:**

> Song:  
> [Against all odds - Phil Collins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_qgSs65-mY)

Continues after Barry left Len in the forest during 'Rogue Time'.

When Leonard Snart first heard the name 'Barry Allen' in relation to the Flash everything came to a sudden stop. Just for a second the whole world just seemed to freeze up, before he caught himself. For the next few hours he convinced himself that there had to be some kind of mistake, it just wasn't possible, the coincidence too big. And then he ended up in the middle of a forest, playing his role as Captain Cold while looking into the face of a kid he was so damn sure he would never see again.

~ How can I just let you walk away?  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all ~

_"Slow down Len, you're too fast." At the tug on his hand he looked behind himself to see Lisa running to keep up in her pink sandals while trying not to trip. Getting slower he grinned at her. "Not my fault you're so slow. Better hurry up or he will be gone by the time we get there." He had to laughed her panicked expression. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's still there" They just turned the corner into the little park when they were greeted by enthusiastic waving and a loud voice. "You're late. Where were you? Were you chased by an evil knight again?" Len smiled and nodded. "The most evil of them all."_

~ How can you just walk away from me?  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all ~

_The first time the met each other had been after Lisa's first week of school. She had come home in tears and sworn never to go again. Apparently the other kids had mocked her worn down clothes and the lisp she had. In a desperate attempt to calm her down before their dad saw her Len had taken her to the park and there on the swing set was the first time they had met Barry Allen. Having just started school himself, he and Lisa just clicked. Ten minutes later his sister was chasing the other boy across the playground and the siblings had a new best friend._

~ So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothin' left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh, take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face ~

The second Barry left him alone the smug grin fell from his face and he just started to shake. This wasn't possible, wasn't supposed to happen. Even though he had tried to deny it the second he had seen his face, he had recognized the little boy that used to be able to make him and his sister smile just by being there. Barry Allen in turn had looked at him and had seen nothing. He had never felt more empty than in that moment. He had always treasured that friendship and thought about the day they would see each other again and in return he had apparently been forgotten. Easy as that. 

~ I wish, I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all ~

_The first time Barry asked Len about the bruises he was rendered speechless. It had been too hot for a sweater that day and he had honestly forgotten about the hand print his father had left on him when he dragged him out of his room in a fit of rage. Normally really quick to think of an excuse he had to stop for a moment not wanting to lie to his friend but knowing that Barry was way too young, too innocent to handle even a fraction of the truth. Looking back to the jungle gym where his sister was currently waiting to be rescued from the hands of the invisible evil Len said the first thing that came to his mind. "I was fighting an army." "An army?" Barry looked at him with big eyes, obviously impressed and suddenly Len was in the middle of a story. "Yeah, there was an evil knight and he was after the little Princess....." The next day Barry returned with a somber expression, a little whistle and a box of band-aids. While he was being covered with little blue strips he had to promise that the next time Len would call for Barry so that he could protect them both, after all he was the hero that usually saved the princess. From that day on, whenever they were on an heroic adventure or whenever Barry would spot even the hint of a bruise on him, it was always Len up in the tower being rescued by the bravest knight/hero of the world._

~ So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing' left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standin' here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take ~

Len didn't know how long he stood there, shaking, staring at the spot where Barry had vanished until he became aware of a stinging pain in his left hand. Taking it out of his pocket, he opened it to stare at the little whistle that was digging into his flesh. he hadn't thought about the promise in years even though he sometimes remembered how desperate he had felt when Barry from one day to the other just hadn't shown up again. Lisa had been inconsolable for weeks, but with nothing more than a first name it had been impossible for Len to find the boy again. The only thing that would remain of their friend over the years was the box of band aids that Lisa had taken home with them that day applying them every time then Len felt broken, felt like he couldn't deal with this life anymore until even those were gone. 

~ Take a look at me now ~

Looking up once more, Len put the toy back in his parka again and remembered what it had felt like to want to be saved, to be rescued out of his self built tower by a hero, before turning around and walking back to the broken pieces of his life. 


End file.
